Mi mas grande error
by liza.haru
Summary: es un triste capitulo en la vida de sasuke uchiha, como un error lo llevo a perder lo mas importante que tenia en su vida     Basta ¡! -grito  interrumpiendo mis palabras- basta de tantas estúpidas palabras...basta de tantas mentiras...6 años sasuke..


Te advertí, te advertí que esta era la ultima ves que te permitía esto... – las lagrimas no paraban de rodar por sus mejillas...cada lagrima que caía..era como una puñalada al corazón...

Perdona...perdóname. Nunca quise lastimarte...eres lo que mas quiero en esta vida...eres mi razón de vivir, la razón por que respiro...-de verdad estaba arrepentido cada una de mis palabras era cierta.

Basta ¡! -grito interrumpiendo mis palabras- basta de tantas estúpidas palabras...basta de tantas mentiras...6 años sasuke..6 años de mentiras...en los que soporte cada uno de tus errores, yo se nadie es perfecto Sasuke., pero todo tiene un limite, y esto, esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso - las lagrimas se congelaron ante tan frías palabras. Su triste mirada se convirtió en una de odio puro, si su mirada fueran navajas en ese instante hubiera muerto apuñalado.

Sakura amor, nunca quise hacerlo...fue una estupidez...el alcohol me cegó...- le dije implorando entendiera el arrepentimiento de mis palabras

Calla, te dije k no me dijeras mas mentiras no quiero oír tus explicaciones. No quiero saber mas nada de ti, no volverás a verme en tu vida Sasuke uchiha, me largo y te deseo lo peor...-

Al decir aquellas crueles palabras cerró la puerta detrás de ella.. Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse como era posible, la había perdido, se iría de mi vida para siempre. Quise correr tras ella pero el dolor, la impotencia y la culpabilidad me detenían no me permitían mover un solo musculo de mi cuerpo, simplemente, me desplome caí en el suelo sabiendo que ella se alejaba de mi, que la había herido como nadie lo había echo, yo prometí frente al altar cuidarla, protegerla, estar con ella en lo prospero y en lo adverso, que solo la muerte nos separaría, y sobre todo...serle FIEL...

Todo por esa estúpida noche de copas con Naruto...

FLASH BACK

Vamos Sasuke no seas agua fiestas...quede de verme con shikki en un bar nuevo que abrieron tenemos que arreglar unos asunto

No insistas dobe, sabes que tengo que llegar a casa temprano.

Bhaaa de cuando acá Sasuke uchiha deja que lo mande una mujer...valla que sakura sabe como domarte sa-su-ki-to...hahahaha –

Cállate Naruto...ahora menos que nunca tengo que estar en paz con ella después de que perdí el dinero apostando todo ah cambiado y si mal no recuerdo todo fue tu CULPA ¡!-

¡mii culpaaaa ! pero si yo no hice nada...solo te invite a jugar conmigo...- dijo en un tono de inocencia y rascando su nuca como si de un niño se tratase

Claro si solo me invitaste y después empezaste "vamos Sasuke apuesta un poco mas, veras que esta es la buena " y claro la buena...pero para perder –

Jejejeje lo siento Sasuke ya te dije que te ayudare con la mitad del dinero...pero vamos solo esta ves sabes que shikki me pone mui nervioso...-

claro pues como no si estas loco por ella... pffff.. esta bien Naruto iré contigo... solo llamare a sakura...-

Comencé a marcar a la casa, el teléfono llamo varias veces hasta que escuche su voz del otro lado de la línea

_Sakura amor...-_

_Si Sasuke..?-_

_Ehm acompañare a Naruto a una junta con un cliente. Así que llegare un poco tarde-_

_Claro si a una junta con un cliente...o a gastar de nuevo todo el dinero de la cuenta...Sasuke uchiha no quiero que sigas metido en líos con Naruto...es mi hermano lo conosco perfectamente y se que lo menos que hace es trabajas- su vos comenzo a subir de tono cada ves mas y mas- recuerda Sasuke...una mas...solo una mas...-_

_Basta sakura... no soy un niño chiquito al que su madre tiene que reprender por lo que hace, soy un hombre echo y derecho que sabe lo que ase-_

_Claro que sabe lo que asee ...eres mas inmaduro que Naruto...y sabes que as lo que quieras ...- pi pi pi pi pi pi pi .- el nitido sonido del teléfono me había colgado una vez mas._

Hump...como odio que se ponga así...aarrggg, estúpida suerte que tengo- cerro el celular y lo guardo en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y con fuerte grito llamo a su rubio amigo –NARUTOOO ¡! Vámonos de aquí...-

Los 2 se encontraban dentro de una camioneta rincón color negra el moreno iba perdido en el camino conduciendo...de pronto una chillona y fastidiosa vos lo saco de sus pensamientos

Sasukeee ¡! Te estoy hablando

Que diablos quieres Naruto ¡!

Que allí es el lugar detente-

Llegaron a un bar mui exclusivo...una gran fila de personas esperaba poder entra aquel sitio... bajaron de la camioneta y caminaron directo hacia la puerta, y el rubio comenzo a hablar...

Buenas noche tengo una reservación a nombre de Naruto uzumaki – el guardia que se encontraba en la puerta se dispuso a checar una lista y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza les indico que pasaran...al entrar una mujer exuberante de pelo color rojo largo y liso se acercó a ellos...

Señor uzumaki...su mesa esta por acá...ya lo están esperando...-dijo esto lanzo una sexi y provocativa mirada a el pelinegro...

Al llegar ala mesa observaron la silueta de una joven mujer delgada de buenas proporciones alta de pelo corto y negro con rayos rojos , unos hermosos ojos color gris, y una piel tersa y blanca

Naruto llegaste – las palabras salidas de aquellos labios rojos fueron como música para los oídos de los 2 hombre no podían negarlo esa mujer era encantadora en todos los aspectos

Buenas noches shikki, te hicimos esperar mucho –

No Naruto no te preocupes recién e llegado yo también...y...buenas noches Sasuke...no sabia que vendrías...- una tierna y ala vez sexy sonrisa se formo en sus labios que fue correspondida por el moreno ...esa mujer simplemente hechizaba...-

Buenas noches shikki...yo tampoco sabría que vendría de ultimo momento decidí acompañar al dobe-

Eiiii teme no me digas dobe – alego el rubio haciendo pucheros

Tengo el derecho de decirlo por que es lo que eres DOBE –

Hahahha siempre igual ustedes 2 nunca cambiaran-

Y bien shikki para que querias verme – pregunto con curiosidad el rubio

Veras Naruto tengo un problema con un cliente...y no puedo quitarmelo de encima...necesito que me ayudes con el por favor Naruto-

Claro shikki yo te ayudare en lo que necesites ...pero...yo como quieres que ayude...-

La ojigris se acerco lenta y sensualmente a su oido y susurro sobre el...los ojos del rubio se abrieron sorprendidos e incredulos...

Pe..pero...shikki...yo...no puedo...no...puedo hacer eso... tu quieres ...que ...mate a alguien

Por favor Naruto lo necesito...- sus ojos grisaceos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimar amenazando con salir...- necesito que el me deje en paz ya no puedo dormir no puedo comer solo me estoy cuidando de el no quiero vivir asi Naruto-

Shikki...-susurro el rubio- esta bien shikki ...lo hare-

Los ojos de cierto pelinegro que se encontraba allí se abrieron anonadado, observando aquella escena y escuchando cada palabra que pronunciaban se disponia a alegar la peticion de la pelinegra pero una mesera se acerco e interrumpio el momento

Se les ofrece algo de tomar caballeros...?- le pelirroja que los guio ala mesa se encontraba frente a ellos mirando lasibamente a el moreno

Quiero un whisky en las rocas por favor- hablo el rubio

yo quiero un sky blue –

Y para la señorita- hablo la pelirroja

yo solo tomare un martini gracias-

En un momento se los traigo-

Las bebidas llegaron a los 5 minutos y la velada continuo tranquila hablando de trivialidades, de las hazañaz de aquellos des chiquillos en cuerpos de hombres...asi dieron las 3 am.

Sa... ...shooo...t ammiio...sii...aunqe mii loocca..aa erzhmanaaa...te aazhaaa atrooo..paadooo

Narruuuutoooe...eeiiaaa...echaaa...me tienee arrtthiiiiooo...

La pelinegra solo observaba divertida a aquellos 2 ebrios y escuchaba cada palabra que el pelinegro decia

Buenoo...saaassshukee...me voiii...-

Ashiioo narutoo-

Sasuke creo que tambien es hora de que tu te vallas...- hablo al pelinegra

Noo dishsaas esoo shikkii iievaamee a mii kassaaa..-

Vamos Sasuke yo te llevare a casa-

La noche era mas oscura de lo normal, el silencio en la calle era relajante...mi cuerpo relajado sobre el asiento de aquel porsh color negro...pero...que asi yo en aqel porsh..? de pronto una vos pronuncio mi nombre que bien se escuchaba mi nombre en sus labios

Sasuke...llegamos anda subamos ala habitacion..- sus suaves y finas manos me tomaron y ayudaron a bajar del carro trastabillando nos fuimos acercando a un edificio de departamentos en el norte de la ciudad,.. entramos en el elavador y juro que el movimiento de tal izo que me mareara mas de lo que ya estaba...

Vamos sasuke este es mi departamento – Nº 696 el numero de su departamento...ese numero me condenaria yo que iba a saber...

Entramos a aquel calido lugar sencillo, elegante, reconfortante...me tire en el sofa y desabroche mi corbata.. mientras ella desabrochaba mi saco y me lo sacaba, sus profundos ojos me miraban con deseo y no niego que los mios tambien ...sus manos rosaron mi pecho mientras poco a poco los botones de mi camisan iban desapareciendo

Sus labios tocaron delicadamente mi cuello haciendome estremeser... una corriente electrica recorrio mi espalda y sin pesarlo me tire sobre ella...mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo sobre la fina tela de su vestido ese hermoso y negro vestido que le quedaba tan bien...pero ese cuerpo.. ese tentador cuerpo se veria mejor sin tanta tela encima...

Los tirantes de su ropa bajaron lentamente mientras con suaves caricia inspeccionaba su tersa piel.. un camino de besos fue marcando su pecho asta llegar a el escote, lentamente con mis dientes baje la tela un poco mas asta poner al descubierto sus senos...hermosos, blancos, suaves, y exitantes... no pude resistirme e inmediatamente comense a besarlos.. de sus labios salian dulces gemidos con mi nombre – sa..sas ...saskeee... aaahh..aaah- que exitante era oir mi nombre en sus labios, me tomo por la espalda y rasguño mi torso, mordio mi cuello y susurro en mi oido – Sasuke...hazme tuya...no puedo aguantar mas...- sus palabras eran fueron ordenes, hizo despertar mi instinto salvaje y de un tiron me deshice de aquel estorboso pedaso de tela, toque cada parte de su cuerpo mientras ella se arqueaba de placer, mis manos bajaron asta su intimidad tocandola suavemente. ella gritaba y gemia del placer., comenze a besar su vientre y baje un poco mas y mas... sus manos me tomaron del pelo y me presionaron contra su intimida comenze a besar, lamer y succionar aquella zona tan sencible sus gritos aumentaban cada vez mas y me pedian no torturarla mas y por fin hacerla mia...

Me levante de aquel sillon y me deshice del pantalon y de mi ropa interior...me acomode sobre ella y deun rapido movimiento tomo mi rostro lo acerco a sus labios y me dijo

tomame en este momento...no me tortures mass ...- no pude negarme ante aquella peticion y de golpe la penetre...

aaaaaaaaahhhh sasukee ¡!- me grito, fui embistiendola rapida y fuertemente mientras ella gritaba cada vez mas...

sasukee maas...maas...maas- fui aumentado cada vez mas las embestidas tome sus piernas y las puse sobre mis hombros y la penetre mas profundamente mientras mi mano izqierda masajeaba sus senos...

aaaaaah...aaahh...mmm..aaah.. sas...saaas...keee...aaaaaah...- mi miembro palpitaba fuertemente dentro de ella y las paredes de su vientre se contraian fuertemente contra mi...era la sensacion mas placentera que pudiera sentir...- de un momento a otro de mis labios salio un suspiro con el nombre equivocado

sakura...-

de golpe me detuve y mire sus ojos ella no era mi sakura...por dios que estaba haciendo...solo pude observar esos orbes grises humedecerse y desviar su mirada...

Que, co..como me as dicho...-su voz temblaba y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir

Lo...lo siento shikki...esto nunca devio de haber pasado...- me levante y comenze a vestirme, al terminar camine hacia la puerta y solo pude atinar a decir.-lo siento shikki-

Sali corriendo de aquel lugar ..pero que acababa de hacer...acababa de tener sexo con otra persona...me sentia miserable.. era un asco...como miraria ala cara a sakura...

El camino se me izo largo...tenia que regresar al bar por mi camioneta, por dios me encontraba caminando solo por la calle, el sol comenzaba a salir y yo solo caminaba hacia un bar...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Y aora aqui estoy...tirado en el suelo llorando como un niño...que aria, mi vida estaba desecha... saque fuerza de no se donde y corri ala puerta la abri desesperado llege a media calle y solo pude hacer una cosa – SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡! - Le grite con toda mi fuerza para que aquel grito llegara a sus oidos - sakuraa...vu..el..ve...- de nuevo las lagrimas...

7 MESES DESPUES..

El camino ya era demasiado largo, no recuerdo cuanto camine, solo recuerdo que mis pies comenzaron a moverse y aora despues de 1 hora estoy aqui...en el lugar donde todo comenzo...

-mira mi amor, este es el lugar a donde queria traerte- dulce y suavemente comenze a acariciar mi gran vientre de pronto mi pequeño pateo fuertemente

-jijiji sii amor a mi tambien me gusta este lugar, es simplemente hermozo...-

Me senten el columpio que colgaba de aquel gran cerezo, una lagrima rebelde escapo de mis ojos y mi rosado cabello se mesio al compas del viento...y un leve suspiro se escapo de mis labios

De pronto una voz me saco de mis pensamientos, esa voz, yo la conocia...como olvidarle si cada noche susurraba que me amaba, mis ojos lentamente fueron abriendose y lo vi parado frente a mi con los ojos humedecidos, sus labios entre abiertos, y su cuerpo tembloroso

sakura... - volvio a pronunciar...

Sa..Sasuke... – corrio a mi...y me estrecho entre sus brazos senti como se iba humedeciedo mi vestido rosado...

Sakura...me alegra verte...te he extrañado ...perdoname...perdonamee...-

Me levante de aquel columpio donde hacia ya 7 años me habia propuesto matrimonio y yo gustosa acepte ser su mujer.

Sasuke...me tengo que ir me esperan...- me solte de su agarre y corri fuera de aquel parque en el centro de la ciudad...corri y corri y corri no soportaba verlo de nuevo...no podia...no quería, de pronto...todo se detubo.

Caminaba como todos los dias por aquella plaza...para desestrezarme dela presion del trabajo...y de pronto la vi aquello que visualizaba cada dia de mi vida por fin se volvia realidad...ai estaba ella...mesiendose precisamente en el columpio donde alguna vez le propuse matrimonio donde la luna y las estrellas fueron testigos del amor que nos teniamos ...

Camine lentamente hacia ella...no podia creerlo estaba mas hermosa que antes habia algo en ella que hacia que pareciera un angel...

Cuando estube cerca de ella.. me di cuenta ese gran bulto...su mano posada sobre su vientre...el viento mesiendo su cabello...y no pude soportarlo mas

Sakura...- mis labios articularon solos...

Ella me miro me llamo por mi nombre...como extrañaba oir mi nombre en sus labios...

La abrazaba como si la vida se me fuera a ir si me soltaba de ella, el abrazo no duro poco mas de un minuto y simplemente se solto de mi agarre y me dijo que la esperaban que se iba...

Y comenzo a correr...corrio... lo mas rapido que pudo...trate de alcanzarla...corri ras de ella...pero no pude ...simplemente no pude...de pronto solo pude observar como una de las sandalias que llevaba puestas salio volando...

Me petrifique, aquel auto, ella corriendo, no se percato que el auto venia a alta velocidad...y ella simplemete salio derrepente de la nada...

Noooo...noo...sa..sakuraa...- me arrastre hacia ella...y me miro...con aquellos hermosos y verdes ojos que poco apoco se iban apagando... – sakuraa...sakuraa...no te vallass...por favoor...no te vallas...desapareceree de tu vidaa...ni siquiera pensare en ti pero por favor...no te vallas...quedate aqui...por tu hijo por dios ...-

Me miro y una leve sonrisa surco sus labios...

Sa..saske... te...tengo que de...cir..te. te amo... nu..n..ca deje...de ace...rlo... – una lagrima callo sobre su mejilla...pose mis labios sobre los suyos...y probe de nuevo... aquellos dulces labios...que hacia tanto ansiaba tener de nuevo...me separe de ella y volvio a articular

Sa..su...ke... perdona... nun..ca... te lo di..je... pero... vas...a seer...paa..pa...-

De nuevo mis ojos se inundaban de lagrimas...como podia decirme esto ahora...en este presiso momento...y en esta situaciion

Sakura...no...sakuraa...tienes que ser fuertee..por ...nuestro hijo... sakuraa ... no me dejes...y tampoco quiero que te lleves a mi hijo...SAKURA ¡! – grite...gritee lo mas fuerte que pude...

Te...amo...y... susuky ...tambien...- fue lo ultimo que pronuncio antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y su corazon dejara de latir...

NOOOOO ¡! NOOO! Porque...porque...-

Todo termino allí ...

ahora solo me quedan 2 lapidas que visitar aquella donde reposa el amor de mi vida...sakura uchiha...a la que le entrege mi corazon mi cuerpo y mi alma...y la otra donde descanza mi angelito susuky uchiha ...aquel ser que nunca conoci pero con el simple echo de haber vivido dentro de ella y llevar mi sangre, fue y sera lo mejor que me pudo pasar...

Los errores no tienen vuelta atras...y no se pueden evitar...simplemente ay que saberlos sobre llevar...


End file.
